dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Strength/1
='Strength Iop Guide'= So, you’ve decided to become an Iop? Great! Iops are among the simplest classes to build, and yet their nuances escape many. Including me when I first started :) Why do people invite Iops to fight with them? To deal out the pain! You are in no way a support character. So your mind is free to strategize! Just don’t boss your teammates around too much :P 'Spells' 'Class spells:' Intimidation Level 1 Neutral damage, knockback Pros: Knockback is quite useful. Useful to move enemies (or even allies) around. Cons: Low damage. Take this to level 4 after Pressure. You'll also want to take this to level 6 after level 100. Thanks to Muggsy and others for reminding me about the 3-tile pushback at level 4. Pressure Level 1 Earth damage Pros: 2 casts per round at level 5. Cons: Concentration outguns it at levels 80+. Has a range of 2, AP cost of 2 at lvl 101, consider unlearning Concentration until 180. Max this spell first. Jump Level 1 Teleport Pros: Jump away from danger, or close on ranged enemies Cons: Though there is a 1% chance for critical failure, I would hardy call this a con. Max this after leveling Intimidation to 4. Divine Sword Level 6 Air damage, +damages to the caster Pros: Your first self buff! Cons: Air damage… No points into this. Sword of Fate Level 9 Fire damage, linear ranged Pros: First ranged spell! Cons: Fire damage, linear. No points into this. Destructive Sword Level 21 Fire damage Pros: Good damage on a good roll. Cons: High AP cost, fire damage. Inconsistent damage. No points into this. Cut Level 26 Fire damage, linear ranged; MP drain on target Pros: MP drain. Cons: Fire damage, linear. You have a choice: either this or Vitality. Blow Level 31 Neutral knockback Pros: Useful in groups when you need to move enemies around friends. Cons: Higher AP cost. No points into this. Vitality Level 36 Self life buff Pros: More life allows higher level monsters to be faced. Cons: Loses usefulness at higher levels. It’s not a heal – the effect goes away after battle. Max this if you didn't max Cut. Sword of Judgment Level 42 Air damage Pros: High damage on a good roll. Cons: High AP cost, air damage, inconsistent damage. No points into this. Power Level 48 Self or ally percent damage buff Pros: Percent damage is always useful, can be cast on allies. Cons: High AP cost. Max this when you get it. Mutilation Level 54 Self physical +damages buff, damage to caster Pros: High static damage buff, useful with several Concentration or Pressure attacks. Also useful at range when you have 2 extra AP or when you are using a neutral damage weapon Cons: Only works on Earth or Neutral damage spells, self attack. Max this later…it’s most useful with Concentration. Strengthstorm Level 60 Fire damage, ranged Pros: High damage, even with little Intelligence. Low AP cost. Ranged. Cons: Minimum range of 3, Fire damage. Might want to max when you are 100+ after you get other things you need to rank 6. Celestial Sword Level 70 Air damage, ranged area of effect Pros: Good damage, area of effect. Cons: Linear. Air damage. Must cast it 3 squares away from you or you’ll hit yourself. Wait for Sword of Iop Concentration Level 80 Earth damage Pros: Low AP cost. Doesn’t end your turn on a critical failure. Cons: No range. Max this when you get it. Might want to unlearn at 101 and get pressure to 6 until lvl 180 Sword of Iop Level 90 Earth damage, ranged area of effect Pros: Ranged. Area of effect. Doesn’t hit you when the enemy is close. Cons: Inconsistent damage. Difficult to avoid hitting allies sometimes. Max this when you get it. If you’re short on spell points, you can get away with leaving this at 4…you don’t get a whole lot more damage at level 5. Iop's Wrath Level 100 Earth damage Pros: This is why you wanted to become an Iop. Over 3000 damage is possible on a good hit. Cons: High AP cost 'Other spells:' Brokle Special spell – purchase from Iop temple for one Iop doploon. Maximizes random effects. Pros: Makes you hit or heal the highest you can. Cons: Kinda useless. It is very helpful when you are over level 100 since u have more sets with mp and ap. Also great when you are in a group and your mates have high variable damage output. Oathkeeper´s Note: Brokle doesn´t do any damage now, now it maximize the effects done on the target, but still, don´t put points on it. Sword Skill Weapon skill – rare drop from monsters…slightly higher drop rate from Kwoans. Percentage self buff to sword damage. Pros: Increases sword damage by much more than Power. Cons: not helpful unless you a high level or have a sword like Powerful Knights Sword or Raziel at midlevels.. Max this when you can. Cawwot Special spell – trade for 100 Cawwots. Plants a Cawwot in the ground with a healing glyph around it. Pros: Line of Sight blocker, small heal, and good for sacs to steal its hp. Cons: High AP cost. Nice to have, but don’t level it. Most likely avoid getting it. You will get a challenge to summon it and it gives very little bonus. Summoning of Chaferfu Special spell – reward for completing the Skeleton Dungeon. Summons a Chafer. Pros: Can be useful to force dodge rolls or block line of sight or steal hp. Cons: Attacks a random target…not necessarily your enemy. DO NOT GET THIS! you will constantly get the challenge to summon it and its worth VERY little bonus. Leek Pie Special spell - drops from Wild Sunflowers. Ranged low AP fire attack. Pros: Nice for finishing off an enemy with just a few HP left. Also for buffing Sacrier allies. Cons: Very low fire damage. Get it if you can, but it's not a priority. And definitely don't level it. Soul Capture Special spell - reward for completing the Bulb Cave. Captures mob in a soul stone to fight again later. Pros: Fight mobs twice for double the chance at drops. Cons: Must equip soul stone to capture the mob. High cost of empty soul stones. Get it if you want, but it's better to actually use on an alternate Enu character if you have one. 'Spell Guide' Level 11: Max Pressure Level 17: Intimidation to level 4 Level 23: Jump to level 4 Level 29: Sword Skill to level 4 Level 36: Max Vitality or Cut Level 48: Max Power Level 50: Max Sword Skill Level 60: Max Strengthstorm Level 70: Max Mutilation or Celestial Sword Level 80: Max Concentration Level 90: Max Sword of Iop Level 100+: Take Jump, Swordskill, Intimidation, and Cut to level 6. Max Iop's Wrath. *This is not 100% accurate if you add up the skill points: you'll be a couple levels behind. I left it simplified, think of it as a general guide of what you need at what level. A fully accurate version would be...confusing. 'Pressure vs. Concentration' Level 6 Pressure and level 5 Concentration have roughly the same damage, for the same AP cost. Pressure has the range advantage but Concentration still does more damage. Up to your play style. Most likely wont matter considering the use of melee weapons and Sword of Iop. 'Stat Point Distribution' Scrolling as much as possible is recommended due to the boost in Initiative. Strength: Increases both Earth and Neutral damage. This will be your primary stat. Vitality: Your secondary stat. You'll need quite a lot of life, since you're a melee character. Now that you get 5 life a lvl I would suggest not putting any points into this. Scroll it if you can but its not that big a difference at higher lvls. Wisdom: Increases XP gained. No points into this, mister! Or missy…anyway, scroll it when you can. Costs 3 stat points for 1 wisdom point…pricey. Agility: Yes, Iops have several air spells. All of them suck until Celestial Sword. No points! Scroll it up. Intelligence: Yes, Iops have several fire spells. All of them suck until Strengthstorm. And that doesn’t need much Intelligence to rock your face. No points! Scroll it up…after you do wisdom and agility. Chance: Are you crazy!? Iops have no water spells. And if you want more drops, go make an enu :P Scroll it up if you have the time/patience/cash. If you are having problems and need a little HP get a Gobtubby. 'Equipment' ' Swords' 1-10: Move up the Twiggy Sword family. 10-25: Stick with the Gobball Hammer, or a Powerful Smithy Sword at level 15. 26-40: Powerful Knight Sword. 41-51: Earth Kwakblade, Ogralimde's Sword for a 4 AP option, or stick with the Powerful Knight Sword 52-67: Get a Raziel if you can afford one. Otherwise stick with the Earth Kwakblade/Powerful Knight Sword or look at the Craft Knife or Evening Star family. 68-99: The Sharp Claw or Bloody Craft Knife. 100+: Switch between Pink Claw and Fake Claw of Ceangal. Evening Razor is a great upgrade at 106. 'Other Equipment' 1-10: Get the Young Adventurer Set if you can, but don’t waste the time gathering it unless you have it already sitting around. 10-50: Go for Gobball Set. You can wear it all except the belt at level 10, and it gives more strength and vitality than the Young Adventurer Set. 50-80: Get full Royal Gobbal or mix it with some other strength equips. 80-100: It starts to get very expensive at this point. You’ll want parts of the Farle Ingalsse Set (Farle's Magic Bracelet and Farle's Ears are recommended), plus Orino Boots, Terrdala Hat, and Boowish Belt or Chafeerce Belt. Start collecting green larva skins for a Grazor (you need 80). You’re also going to want 8 AP by this point…a Gelano is optimal, but difficult to get. A Treechelmet can work, but make sure you have another MP from your boots so that you keep at least 3. 100+: Your goal is 10 AP. Get that however you can, it makes for great versatility. A great way to do so is with Farle's Ears, Gelano, and a Powerful Dazzling Belt. All three are quite expensive, but well worth it in the end. Another consideration is +range for Sword of Iop. A Hairy Cloak is a fairly cheap way to get +2. With +3 range, 10 AP, and level 6 Jump, you can hit up to 20 squares away :) 'Leveling Guide' 1-20: Gobballs, Mushd, Boars. 21-35: Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Mushd. 36-59: Piglets, Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Treechnids, Fungi Masters. 60-100: Ouginaks, Blops, Treechnids, Plain Boars, Fungi Masters, Heroes' Cemetery, Frigost Island . 100+: Dopples, Dreggons, Ouginaks, Heroes' Cemetery, Pandala Nolifs Land Ghosts (in a large group), Cemetary Ghosts, Kanigers,Frigost Island . This is copied from the Iop guide on Imps Village